


Просто по-женски

by mara333



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Пропущенная сцена 3х03





	Просто по-женски

— Что ж, пока маньяк не появился, у нас еще полно времени, чтобы повеселиться, — сказала Зоуи и нажала кнопку, отключая телефон.  
Джосс слегка нахмурилась, но последовала ее примеру. Самин отключила телефон, бросила ушной вкладыш в стакан с содовой и с интересом посмотрела на Зоуи.  
— Предлагаю поговорить о том, кто волнует нас на самом деле. Так, по-женски.  
Джосс усмехнулась, а Самин недоуменно свела брови.  
— Джон никогда не заговорит о своих симпатиях первым, поверьте, я, пусть и недолго, была его женой, — сказала Зоуи и посмотрела на собеседниц.  
Самин все еще глядела непонимающе.  
— Предлагаю решить вопрос мирным путем, — заключила Зоуи, и они с Джосс дружно повернулись к Самин.  
— Что? Я ни разу не отстреливала соперниц. У меня их не было. Да и Джон не в моем вкусе.  
Уголки губ Зоуи едва заметно приподнялись прежде, чем та успела совсем подавить улыбку. Самин быстро добавила:  
— Но я в деле.  
Зоуи холодно улыбнулась, и Джосс обеспокоилась: как бы и впрямь не пришлось разнимать женскую драку.  
— Пусть ставка будет не одна, чтобы никому в итоге не было обидно, — предложила она, и собеседницы кивнули. — Что-то несложное, просто чтобы подтолкнуть Джона.  
— Проводить до дома.  
— Посидеть в засаде.  
Зоуи и Самин заговорили одновременно и так же синхронно повернули головы друг к другу.  
— Неплохо, — подвела итог Джосс. — А я выбираю… чашку кофе в закусочной. Не помню ни одного раза, когда бы Джон его действительно выпил, — она улыбнулась.  
— Отлично! И чтобы определить очередность… — Зоуи жестом подозвала официантку, — мы выпьем. Три рюмки текилы, — сделала она заказ.  
— Чья рюмка окажется на столе последней, тот дольше всех ждет своей очереди, — Самин с довольной улыбкой поддержала идею.  
Они дождались своих напитков, и Зоуи скомандовала:  
— Один. Два. Три!  
Рюмка Самин стукнула о стол едва ли не одновременно с последним словом, а Джосс с улыбкой поставила свою последней.  
— А это мило, — сказала Зоуи.  
— Хорошо сидим, — поддержала Джосс.  
— Угу, — хмыкнула Самин и, улыбнувшись одними губами, добавила: — И только попробуйте влезть без очереди — ноги вырву.


End file.
